shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Yumoz
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Kyoto Shukketsu page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Pirate Warriors 2 Too bad I just missed you on chat. XD Anyway, I noticed you said you were gonna go play PW2, which I thought was pretty cool, since I have the game too. Got me wondering if you'd like to be friends over PSN and play together some time. If not, that's understandable. I guess you can say I just miss having people to play with, and I've been pretty lonely when it comes to video games. lol So I enjoy whatever good company I can get. Well, that's all, I suppose. lol Hope you're having fun, and best of wishes in feeling better, amigo. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC) It's official! YUMOZ YUMOZ YUMOZ It's official! Bryan confirmed it on tumblr Korrasami is completely canon! kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' p.s.: Get on chat pweeease ---- A new case has been unlocked~! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhjk5x54bsE The Turntable Turnabout! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B49nfj9V_X0 Turnabout Rhythm! Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 07:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) So about that jerkwad from Trials and Tribulations So you kinda accidentally saved the thumbnails of the gifs and not the actual gifs for that Nigh dude, by the way. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 04:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) When Kazekage resigned, he said that all of his fruits, exempting ones that already had users, could be claimed on a first come, first served basis. Marcurio. Stenvar. Lydia. Jarl Ulfric. All minions under this Wolfdragon. 06:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) MRGRGR I don't wanna say I'm furious about the cameos in the jail case with the second Pro Prosecutor game but ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN REGINA "MANSLAUGHTER" BERRY IS IN THIS GOD DAMN GAME AND NOT YANNI YOGI OR SOMEBODY WAY COOLER. Okay, anyway, really liking this game and really liking Justine being cool and Sebastian being a huge loser and Frank Actually Sahwit being a shitty liar but God damn it the more I reminisce about Turnabout Big Top the more super angry I get. God damn Regina Berry. I swear to God next case I'm gonna find Wendy Oldfag being a piece of garbage. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 08:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Duderino Yo so you totally need four names to nominate properly or it doesn't count, so Yes you can totally use joke characters. Zeon's Bisoromi and Wyvs Admiral Octillery are some personal suggestions but it's up to you. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:40, May 13, 2016 (UTC) : Fuck. Okay so apparently you can't put in joke characters so I'm a goof and I apologize for saying otherwise. If you want to just pick some random characters to fill out your nomination you can check out the last yonkou vote on Ruki's blog and see who's missing. : Sorry, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 17:19, May 13, 2016 (UTC)